


Paparazzi Woes

by hellahipmofo



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Epic Bromance, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Funny, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope bromance, M/M, Multi, Tags Are Fun, annoyed jungkook, minor character jimin, possibly a relationship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellahipmofo/pseuds/hellahipmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok says he is a photographer, but for jungkook there is a fine line between a photographer and paparazzi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A "Photographer"

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in YEARS MAN so hopefully this isnt too rough~  
> I'm kind of testing the waters for this fic idea, let me know if you'd like to see it continue!

Hoseok was always a great follower. But, not in the way you would think. He wasn’t a “follower” in terms of leaders and followers, but more of a literal follower. His specialty was trailing people around and watching them. As a young kid, he was great at watching things. Many of his first jobs involved watching cars, watching properties, anything to make money. He did odd jobs like that until he found out where the real money lied, watching people. These days he likes to say that his job title is a photographer. Just that he only snaps pictures of certain things; more specifically, famous people. It was only natural for him to progress into this career anyway, the only things he was good at were following and watching. 

_ring ring_

Hoseok’s feet smack against the cold tile floor of his kitchen as he runs to grab his phone. It must be his director, he thought whilst holding the phone up to his ear. There is supposed to be some celebrity moving in right next to him today, and he’s sure his director is going to want him to be all over it.

“Jimin?” Hoseok asked

“Hi, it’s me. And for the third time this week, you shouldn’t call me by my first name,” his director warned while attempting a stern tone. 

Jimin was the fluffiest guy he knew, so he had to stifle back a snort when he realized he was trying to intimidate him over the phone. “Yeah, I got it,” he replied slowly, trying to keep his voice stable, “so you got an ID on the guy moving in next door?”

“I do, and you’re never going to believe it,” an exited Jimin said, his voice rising at least one and a half pitches higher than normal.

If Hoseok knew anything about his director, it was that he had the biggest man crush on the “smoldering model with vexing beauty”, otherwise known as Jeon Jungkook. So without a doubt in his tone, he answered his ecstatic director with, “It’s Jeon Jungkook isn’t it..”

“It is! And you’re covering him ok? I don’t need you to follow him. We need more intimate pictures, him around his house or wearing an apron, I don’t care, anything you can get. We are the only ones close enough to get them so this is going to be like running a gold mine here for the next few weeks.” 

~~

Because of the work Hoseok does, proximity is a very important factor. The closer you are, the better the pictures, and therefore, the better the pay. That’s exactly why his company placed him into the most luxurious gated community in the whole country. All the big stars live here, where they are supposedly “cut off” from the paparazzi. But in reality, they’re really not at all. Hoseok has no competition within the walls of this community, and he is able to dig up some pretty juicy photos when he needs them.  
When he first moved in, his company had him pose as a rich nature photographer in order to get accepted- it was almost too easy to gain access to the place dubbed a “photographer’s heaven”. Soon after he moved in, photos started surfacing of the stars in their natural habitat, and everyone blamed Hoseok, whom they had seen lurking around at insane times of the night. The police were called on him countless times in those first few weeks, and every time they would search his house for the picture evidence. Yet all they ever found were thousands of nature landscape pictures, and no evidence pointing fingers at him. After the police stopped believing the stars claims, they gave up and just accepted the reality. Hoseok could not be stopped, and if anything they just had to deal with it. Many of the stars he photographed regularly have gotten extremely good at hiding from him, so this fresh meat that will be moving in next to him will be good for his bank account, that’s for sure.  
And because of his location, Hoseok is quite literally the only one close enough to snap pictures of Jungkook at his house. 

~~

Its half past two and Hoseok is eating cup ramen at his kitchen table when he first hears the moving truck pull up. He waits and listens for a moment, and when he hears a car door he is instantly up on his feet. He slams the ramen down on his table in a rush, and scampers down the hallway littered with camera stands and cases. Grabbing his camera with the zoom lens attached, he sets out towards the front window. Wasting no time, he rips the curtains open and points the camera down towards the truck. His face is crushed against the window, trying to get his sights set on who Jimin once called “the sexiest man alive.”  
To Hoseok’s dismay, he can see where Jimin is coming from with his infatuation with Jungkook. He’s definitely a model, that’s for sure. Hoseok had seen him in countless photos (not to mention the huge wall poster Jimin had of one of Jungkook’s swimsuit ads) but in person he was just a little bit dazing. 

_Ok Hoseok **no**_

He scolded himself for thinking even semi-fondly of the boy who will be owning his life for the next couple weeks. Hoseok will be forced to be on constant Jungkook watch. there’s no way he could afford to miss any photo opportunities. 

~~

Hoseok told himself he can’t miss any opportunities to take photos, but the way it’s going so far, he’s not sure if there will ever be any chances to even see the boy. After moving in all his luggage, and after Hoseok stole a few photos through his front window, he hadn’t come out of his house once. All the shades were closed, there was nothing happening all night. Hoseok should know, he stayed up all night sitting at his damn outdoor furniture set on his deck, waiting for Jungkook to do so much as open a blind, let alone come outside. Now it is 7 am, way too early to be up in the first place, and the chirping birds are starting to drive Hoseok crazy. With crazy birds dancing around in his sleep-deprived head, he heard a door handle click off to his left side. Hoseok’s head snapped towards the noise, it was coming from Jungkook’s back door leading to his backyard (which had a pool that Hoseok was extremely jealous of). He reached for his camera and placed it inconspicuously in his lap, aiming it at Jungkook’s back door just as the door started to open.


	2. Drunk with the papparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok and jungkook meet, but jungkook cant handle the pressure, and hoseok cuts the drunk boy some slack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 wooooo  
> get ready for this  
> (ps: I'm sorry for taking so long to finish up the second chapter! I rewrote it like three times ;-; )

There he was, Jeon Jungkook, finally emerging from his house after nearly 14 hours. The sun was still rising, casting beautiful rays that hit Jungkook’s skin with a golden glow. He was totally natural, no trace of makeup on his face. And the sight of Jungkook, clad in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, made a smile dance upon Hoseok’s lips. Not only was Jungkook still really good looking in this state, but just the sight of a celebrity dressed down in general made him a bit exited.

The camera isn’t at the right angle, he thought suddenly, and in a split second he smoothly shifted into a better position onto the ground of his deck, aiming his camera lens through the railing. There was no need to use any zoom because his deck was so close to Jungkook’s house, he could see him clear as day with just his eyes; he didn’t even need to put glasses on. Jungkook reached his hand up to push back his messy, obviously slept on hair, and Hoseok took the opportunity. His camera clicked 10 times in succession, capturing both a majestic shot of Jungkook staring into the distance as well as his curious face turning towards Hoseok and his camera. 

~~

Jungkook would know that sound anywhere. But this is one place he didn't expect it.

He had moved into this gated community just yesterday, hoping to get away from the constant fans crowding his previous home. Though he knew that there was no complete escape from the public eye, he figured he would at least have a bit of privacy if he moved to a gated community. Many celebrities lived here, the few that he knew gave him rave reviews, saying that they have more privacy now than ever. They can even leave some of their curtains open, something Jungkook didn’t have the luxury of doing since he had become popular. Of course that wasn’t half bad, because the only reason he achieved his creamy complexion was because of the long hours he spent inside his house with no sunlight seeping in. But, other than that, his situation had sucked, until now. Or so he thought.

The rapid click of a camera made Jungkook’s head turn towards his neighbor’s balcony, where the sound was originating from. Panic instantly coursed through his body, he had no makeup on, his legs were showing, and oh not his _arms_. His expression suddenly turned worried as he stared up at the neighbor’s deck, waiting for someone to say something from up there. He could see someone crouched down, holding a camera pointed directly at him.  
Suddenly the crouching person on the deck stood up. It was a guy, Jungkook guessed he was around the same age as him. However, and maybe it was because he was wearing an orange shirt that literally just said _macaroni_ in big orange letters, but something didn’t seem right about him. 95% of the people in this gated community were some type of celebrity, and this guy didn’t give off the famous vibe.

“Hey, I’m Hoseok, your new neighbor!” Hoseok greeted him cheerily, and set his camera down on the railing ledge of his deck, now resting his hands comfortably at his sides.

Jungkook squinted up at Hoseok, the sun blinding him a bit, “Ah, I’m Jungkook, it’s nice to meet you,” he said in reply, “you like cameras?” gesturing with his hand to the camera in front of Hoseok, still aimed in his direction.

“I do,” Hoseok paused to pick up the camera in his hands and check the photos he took of Jungkook just seconds earlier, “don’t mind me though, I take pictures of everyone, its kind of a hobby.”  
The few photos he took all looked great, in focus and everything. If he released these photos through his company later on, there would be an absolute frenzy to see Jungkook’s bare face. He’d become the subject of thousands of click-bait articles, sporting titles like _YOU CANT BELIEVE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WITHOUT MAKEUP_ or _STAR MODEL SHOWS BARE FACE_. Poor guy doesn’t know whats coming for him.

~~

That night, after Jungkook had retreated back into his house and Hoseok had followed suit, the pictures were released onto the photography company’s page. Within hours, there were hundreds of thousands of likes on the set of pictures. It featured three of the pictures Hoseok had taken of Jungkook in his backyard, with the caption “bare face kook”. The tag #barefacekook was even trending worldwide on twitter.

~~

After letting his phone ring three times, he decided he should probably pick up his manager’s call. Jungkook had seen the pictures that were posted, and his twitter was blowing up so much with the #barefacekook tag that the app had crashed. So its no wonder why his manager was calling him at 9 at night. 

“Hello?” Jungkook asked timidly

“Jungkook..” his manager spoke in a dissappointed tone, “why are there pictures online, we agreed to not release bare faced pictures until months down the line.”

“Namjoon, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think they were going to be released, it was just my neighbor-“

“Who is your neighbor? Is he the one who took those pictures?” He cut off jungkook with his booming voice and asked pointedly, “You **let** someone take pictures of you?? Don’t you know any better?”

“I’m sorry...his name is Hoseok, but, I don’t know his last name” Jungkook replied, trying to not anger his manager any more than he already has.

Namjoon gave a loud sigh. A couple moments passed before he said anthing, “I want you to go to bed for now, and talk to this Hoseok guy in the morning. Maybe he didn’t know what he was doing. Sound good?”  
Jungkook was quick to agree. His manager was extremely scary when he was upset with him, and if he tried to talk back at all right now he would get shut down pretty quickly. So, tonight he would go to bed, and in the morning he would have to face the somewhat strange macaroni man named Hoseok.

~~

9 am the next day, Jungkook awoke after getting nearly twelve hours of sleep. He was so stressed out about his manager being upset, that his body just tried to sleep it off. The stress was nearly gone, but it was now replaced with annoyance towards Hoseok. Who did he think he was, giving Jungkook’s pictures out?

Now feeling fired up, Jungkook left his bed and fixed his hair (just in case Hoseok feels the need to take more pictures, at least he will look good). After getting prepared, both physically and mentally, he opened the door to go outside and face this mysterious camera enthusiast, Hoseok. 

When Jungkook stepped out into his backyard, the first thing he saw after looking up towards his neighbor’s deck was Hoseok, laying down under a blanket, with camera in hand. Hoseok must have heard Jungkook come outside because he immediately lifted his head up and looked straight at him. 

“Goodmorning Jungkook,” Hoseok greeted as he stood up, then added “you got up kind of late.”

“Did I?” Jungkook replied, a salty tone creeping at the edges of his words, “I guess you’d know”

Hoseok just answered with a shrug and held his camera up to his eyes. It clicked a couple times as he snapped pictures of Jungkook’s annoyed facial expressions.  
Jungkook frowned and said in a pointed tone, “knock it off” he paused as Hoseok lowered the camera a bit, “you put those photos of me yesterday up didn’t you, are you paparazzi or what?”  
Hoseok shrugged again, “It pays the bills, its nothing personal.” He said with a bit of a laugh, “sorry”

And that’s how it was for the next couple weeks. Every time Jungkook so much as left his house or opened a window, he would hear the little click of Hoseok’s camera. He started putting on makeup 24 hours a day, because the last time a bare faced shot was released, Jungkook’s manager didn’t make eye contact with him for a week. And whenever Jungkook would spend any prolonged time outside, Hoseok would always try to talk to him. They would have semi-civil conversations, but whenever Jungkook would retreat back into his house, Hoseok would always remind Jungkook to “leave a shade open once in a while” because “a boys gotta get paid.” Anything Hoseok ever said basically got an eyeroll and frown from Jungkook. He also thinks that Hoseok must _live_ on his deck because every single time Jungkook has ever seen him, he has always been on that deck, under his dumb blanket or wearing that horrible _macaroni_ shirt. 

Jungkook felt pressured and trapped by Hoseok’s constant pictures, so there was no way he was on good terms with him. It wasn't just the pictures either, but also the mystery that he was to Jungkook. He had no information on him, all he knew was that he was basically his own personal paparazzi that never left. He stressed him out, so, so much. It’s a wonder he hadn't broke under the pressure yet, but it was only a matter of time.

~~  
~~~~  
~~

It was nearly 1 in the morning and Jungkook had been gone all night. Hoseok had at first welcomed the break from his perpetual deck surveillance life, but, oddly, he was now starting to get a bit worried. Its not generally odd for celebrities that are prone to partying to stay out all night, or even two nights in a row. There were plenty of high status bars and clubs in town that celebrities could get exclusive access to. But, for some reason, Jungkook didn’t seem like a party person, let alone someone who would stay anywhere all night. 

Hoseok was sitting in his front room with a clear view of Jungkook’s driveway, waiting for the boy to come home from whatever he was doing. Maybe he could get some nice photographs of a tired, partied out Jungkook, if he was even at a party. Jimin had been pressing him lately to get some more intimate photos. But what did he expect Hoseok to do, sneak into Jungkook’s house? There was no way. Hoseok had at least some kind of morals, and he was no camera slave. 

Lights blared through Hoseok’s window, before turning to point themselves toward Jungkook’s house. He jumped up from his perch on the couch and ran up towards the window, pressing his face to the glass. A taxi had pulled up into Jungkook’s driveway, and sat there for a long time before anything happened. Finally, the driver of the taxi got out and circled around the front of the car towards the back door. The driver opened the back passenger door, and out came a stumbling Jungkook. He was extremely drunk. _Extremely._ Hoseok watched on as the driver tried to pull Jungkook up to his feet after he had flung himself onto the ground in his own front yard. Jungkook started yelling uncomprehensibly at the man. Against Hoseok’s better judgement, his legs carried him straight out the door without a second thought.

Hoseok crossed his lawn in a flash, stepped over Jungkook who had fallen asleep in the grass, and went to talk to the taxi driver who had gone back inside the cab, probably to call someone to deal with Jungkook. He managed to stop the driver from calling someone, and told him that he would get Jungkook inside himself. The driver agreed to this, however, Jungkook hadn’t payed the driver for his ride.

“Ah, right, ok hold on,” Hoseok told the driver as he walked around the back of the car to go find Jungkook in the grass. 

Jungkook was sprawled out in his front lawn, each limb stretched out to its fullest extent. Hoseok needed Jungkook’s wallet, but he wasn’t sure how to approach this situation. He knew Jungkook wasn’t fond of him, and would probably sue him if he knew what Hoseok was going to have to do to find his wallet. But then again, its not like it was very fun for Hoseok either. Sure, Jungkook was an extremely attractive guy, but he was so drunk that he couldn’t even stand up. If anyone thought feeling up a _drunk_ guy was that exiting, Hoseok was sure they probably had something wrong with them. Putting his worries aside, he started at his work. He started tenderly digging around in Jungkook’s front pockets, taking extra care not to feel around too much. But, what he wasn’t expecting was for Jungkook to wake up. 

As Hoseok pulled his hands out of Jungkook’s front pants pockets, Jungkook started wiggling around and whining, “Heeyyyyy, don’t touch meeee” in a drawn out tone, sounding like an upset child.

“I’m just looking for your wallet ok? You have to pay for your cab,” Hoseok told him. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, and finding nothing, decided to check for an inner chest pocket in Jungkook’s jacket.

“Stoppp ittt don’t take my wallet, I need that,” Jungkook whined, writhing around on the ground, trying to get away from Hoseok, who was kneeling over him trying to get into his jacket. 

After a bit of a struggle to turn Jungkook back over, Hoseok slid his hands along Jungkook’s chest and into the sides of his jacket. Jungkook responded to the touch with a short gasp, then went limp under Hoseok and giggled, “hahhehhe what are you doing there, that tickles.” Jungkook had a stupid grin pasted to his face that made Hoseok scowl. Did this punk think hoseok was trying to _feel him up?_

Hoseok finally found Jungkook’s wallet in the chest pocket, and pulled it out. He stepped off and away from Jungkook quickly, feeling a bit awkward about the situation he was in. On the way over to the driver’s side of the cab, Hoseok opened Jungkook’s wallet. It was an expensive, black leather wallet, and its contents didn’t hold many surprises. In plain sight was his ID, credit card, and various other cards that Hoseok guessed were some type of loyalty cards. He slid his finger into the slit at the top to open the wallet further. There wasn’t much cash, he flipped through the other contents of the pocket, a couple reciepts, punch cards, and a _condom_. Hoseok quickly closed the wallet after he removed the credit card and handed it to the driver. At least he uses protection. After swiping the card, the driver drove off without so much as a thank you, leaving Hoseok with just Jungkook to deal with now. 

He had thoroughly searched the model already, and he didn’t find any house keys. Leaving Jungkook laying in the grass, he ran up to check the front door to see if maybe it wasn’t locked.  
It was. But it wasn’t a key lock, he had a code lock where you punch in a specific code to unlock the door – its said to be more secure than a house key these days. But, there’s no way Jungkook would give him that code, even if he wanted to. He was way too drunk to remember that kind of thing. Still, he should probably try. 

Walking back into the grass of the front lawn, he kneeled down next to Jungkook’s resting frame.

“Jungkook, what’s your house code? Do you remember?” Hoseok asked gently, shaking Jungkook’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up

Jungkook responded with a sigh and a slurred “Heyyy you’re backk!” as he lifted his arms towards Hoseok, trying to latch onto him.

What was Hoseok supposed to do with him? He can’t leave him out here, gossip and scandal rumors would ignite about him like wildfire. So, there was no other option, unfortunately.

“Lets get up, we can go to my house for tonight ok? Its time to get to bed buddy,” Hoseok said to the now limp Jungkook, “wake up lets go, c’mon”

“Your house??” Jungkook questioned as he was being pulled up by the armpits. Jungkook was taller than Hoseok by a few centimeters. Hoseok knew he was older than the boy, but if you put the two of them near eachother, Jungkook looks just as old as Hoseok, if not older, just because of his height. But because Jungkook was larger than him, it was no easy feat to get him up on his feet. Hoseok managed to get Jungkook to half stand, and leaned the rest of Jungkook’s weight on himself.

“Yep, my house, lets walk over there, come on move your legs,” Hoseok urged. Jungkook was heavy as hell, and Hoseok really just wanted to throw him down on his couch and be done with him. The two of them, stumbling the whole time, slowly but steadily made their way across his yard to Hoseok’s front door. 

Hoseok had one arm around Jungkook’s waist, trying to hold him up as best he could as he simultaneously opened his front door. He suddenly thanked himself for having the common sense to put a couch right in his front room. When not working, Hoseok was no stranger to the bar, and after coming home from drinking, he never made it up the stairs. He learned quickly the importance of having something right inside his door that he can pass out on. 

The two boys squeezed through the narrow doorway, and walked just a few steps toward the couch before Hoseok was close enough to toss Jungkook towards it and have him land nicely. He pushed Jungkook off of him, and shoved him towards the couch, but Jungkook, realizing he was starting to fall, grabbed at Hoseok’s arm with all his strength to hold himself up. Caught off guard, Hoseok was pulled off balance, and fell towards the couch a second behind Jungkook. Hoseok pushed his arms out to catch his fall before he crushed Jungkook into the couch, and luckily landed his arm on the back of the couch to brace himself and prevent him from falling directly onto Jungkook. Hoseok paused for a moment, hovering over Jungkook, surveying the situation. Jungkook was in _his_ house, and the only thing he was worried about was what he was going to think when he wakes up. And another thing to be worried about is _what Jungkook is doing right now_. He was wiggling around under Hoseok, snaking his pale arms around Hoseok’s waist, trying to pull him onto the couch. 

“Hey, Jungkook, stop, I need to get up” Hoseok said in a rushed voice, trying to pull himself away from Jungkook’s ever close body. Jungkook was pulling down on him, **hard** , trying to close the space between the two of them. That kid may be skinny, but he was a lot stronger than Hoseok gave him credit for. But, Jungkook wasn’t listening to Hoseok’s pleads to let him go. 

Maybe Hoseok, in the way back of his mind, wanted to be closer to Jungkook at this moment. He could feel that his body was responding to the other’s touch nicely, but honestly, even if it wasn’t Jungkook, his body would be doing the same thing. He hadn’t dated in a while, because of the demands of his work mostly, but he was _not_ about to let this go any further, especially with a celebrity. The last thing he wanted was to get too involved in his ‘work’, so he needed to think of a way to make him stop, and quickly.

“S-stop Jungkook, it’s me, it’s Hoseok, your neighbor,” Hoseok pleaded desperately, hoping that Jungkook didn’t already know it was him so he would let go when he found out who he was really trying to feel up. “Hoseok, remember??? I take your pictures”

Suddenly Jungkook’s grip on him released, and Hoseok leaped away the second he let go. Jungkook’s eyes squinted in Hoseok’s direction, “Hoseok?? Pictures?” Jungkook repeated what Hoseok had said just moments ago. He let out an exasperated moan, “Hoseok?? I **hate** that guy. He always watches me, its so annooyyyingggg” he whined and then jerked his head up off the couch to crane his neck and look directly at Hoseok. “you’re Hoseok?”

He didn’t say anything  
Jungkook took that as a yes

“I cant leave my house because of you! God, fuck!” Jungkook exclaimed, making Hoseok flinch at the sudden cursing. “You say you need the money but don’t you have enough already? I mean shit, you live in this big house, you must not need much more…” his voice trailed off.

Hoseok had no idea Jungkook felt that strongly about it. Celebrities are usually used to the pictures, so Hoseok’s badgering usually didn’t phase them to an extreme extent. Jungkook must feel pressured because of Hoseok. He constantly takes pictures of him, every time he moves. But what can he do when his manager is breathing down his next to take more photos, and when he needs that money?

Realizing he hadn’t said anything in a couple minutes, Hoseok looked Jungkook in the eyes and said softly, “You think I live here because I want to? My company pays for this house, not me. I just stay here and take pictures.”

Jungkook just stared back at him.

He looked as if he was going to give a serious response to Hoseok’s truthful answer. Intsead, Jungkook rolled over on the couch and started whining again about nobody touching him.  
Rolling his eyes at the still extremely drunk boy, Hoseok threw a nearby blanket at him and retreated upstairs. 

He hoped that Jungkook didn’t remember this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (; the hopekook slowly increases from here on out  
> expect some cool twists in the next chapter!


	3. Hoseok's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wakes up in Hoseok's house. Maybe Jungkook doesn't hate him anymore, but maybe he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is this fic going?  
> idk anymore
> 
> (sorry this chapter is a bit short!)

Hoseok couldn’t sleep all night. For some reason, all he could think about was jungkook on his downstairs couch. Not only was he restless because jungkook was so good looking up close, but he was anxious of what would happen in the morning. Would he remember hoseok’s less than cheerful comment of him not really living here because he wanted to? Would he ask him about it? It put him in bad mood.

For Jungkook, it was the opposite. He slept like a rock, in a happy drunk mood. But, when he woke up, he was more than just a little surprised. 

Jungkook finally opened his eyes at around 10 in the morning. He had been out drinking last night, and his whole body ached. It wasn’t until a couple minutes after he was laying on this couch that he realized he wasn’t at his house. In a panic, he jumped up and frantically looked around, trying to find a clue to where he was.  
The walls were pretty bare, so no clues there. The whole entryway area he’s in is pretty empty. So, being the smart kid he is, he climbed the stairs to venture deeper into this stranger’s house.

Once he got upstairs, he could see _his_ house from the window. Theres only one place he could be now, and the camera equiptment scattered everywhere just solidified this. He must be in Hoseok’s house.

_Hoseok’s house. Great._

Jungkook was sure he despised Hoseok, but the odd thing is, sometimes he would look forward to the sound of Hoseok’s camera when he goes out. Sometimes he enjoyed talking to him from his backyard, having to yell his replies half of the time because the photographer couldn’t hear well from up on his deck. 

Jungkook sometimes catches himself wondering about Hoseok in general as well. How tall is he really? What does he look like up close? Why does he wear that dumb macaroni shirt all the time? Its things like these that stick in the back of Jungkook’s mind, but they are easily overwhelmed by Jungkook’s limitations because of Hoseok. 

He cant go bare-faced around his own house, and he has to look presentable even if he goes out, even to just grab his mail. Basically all the time, beause hoseok is the master of paparazzi photography. 

Hoseok always gets the best shots of him just being natural, and Jungkook honestly doesn’t know how he does it. Once, he managed to get a shot of Jungkook watching the tv while eating junk through a 1 cm gap in his curtains. 

After that, Jungkook stapled his curtains shut.

It wasn’t like Hoseok was mean about it either, he never uploaded bad looking shots of Jungkook. He always said sorry when Jungkook was annoyed with him, and remind him that it’s just his job. Also, the couple times Jungkook has gotten upset and stormed into the house after hearing the camera, Hoseok wouldn’t upload any photos that day. But nevertheless, Hoseok was a thorn in Jungkook’s side. 

Now he was in Hoseok’s house. Not very cool.

He would just leave, but the only thing is that Jungkook is hungry as hell. So right now, his first priority is food, and what better way to get back at someone than steal their food.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like anything in this kitchen is edible. The counter is littered with the peeled off tops of instant ramen cups, and after inspecting the cabinets, literally everything is instant food. Instant rice, ramen, curry, and everything you could find at a drugstore.

Jungkook is just about to hopefully find some real food in the fridge when Hoseok walks into the kitchen. 

To avoid the awkward conversation that Jungkook would likely start, Hoseok said something first.

“You were pretty drunk last night huh” 

Jungkook’s eyes widened a bit because of two things: 

1\. He had totally forgotten why he was in Hoseok’s place. He was so drunk last night, he had to be picked up and brought into his house so he didn’t cause trouble. The rest of the story was hazy though, he didn’t really remember what happened exactly, he just knows that Hoseok nearly had to carry him in there. 

2\. After Jungkook turned away from the fridge to face hoseok, he found out something he really didn’t want to. Hoseok looks _really good_ up close. From the deck perch Jungkook usually sees him at, it’s hard to get a good glimpse at his face because of the sun’s glare. But now that he sees him inside, and only ten feet away from him, he realized how nice he looks. Hoseok has dark hair that constrasts his skin tone nicely, and for once, he isnt wearing the macaroni shirt. You could even say he looks borderline stylish right now with those edgy ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt.

“Um, yeah” Jungkook answered, a bit embarrassed, he wasn’t very proud of his state last night. Trying to avoid silence, he asked, “Why do you only eat this stuff?” 

He picked up an instant ramen cup, beef flavor, to make it clear what he was referring to. 

Hoseok didn’t seem to shy away from the question, “I don’t keep much money that I make, and this stuff is cheap.”

What was this, honesty hour?

“Where does the rest of your money go?” Jungkook asked out of curiosity. Now that he had Hoseok cornered he might as well take advantage of it and get to know the man who is slightly ruining his life.

Hoseok wasn’t sure what he was doing. Normally he doesn’t tell anyone anything about himself. Especially in his line of work, its not about him, its all about the celebrity. Whats happening with them, not the person photographing them. So, having questions asked about himself is a little weird. And to his surprise, he actually answered Jungkook. Maybe it was because he was lonely, or maybe because the boy was just so cute with his sleepy eyes and slow, drawn out, tired speaking. 

“I send most of it to my family, my mom and my baby sister live really far away.” 

Jungkook felt a little weird now. Hoseok was actually opening up to some deep questions for him, and he literally just met the guy up close. And he hated to admit it, but maybe he didn’t totally _hate_ Hoseok. He takes pictures of him for his work, which Jungkook thinks to be a despicable job, but now, he sees that Hoseok doesn’t really have a choice. He has a mom and sister, a family to support. What happened to his father though?

He probably shouldn’t ask about that. Hoseok doesn’t look like he wants to talk about it anymore. He’s just siting there at the counter now, staring out the window. He must miss his family..

 _Ok this is getting depressing_ , Jungkook thought to himself and quickly shut his thoughts down.

“Hey.…you didn’t take any pictures of me last night did you?” Jugkook asked in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the suddenly sad mood.

At this, Hoseok looked away from the window and directly at Jungkook with a smirk covering his face,  
“I don’t know..maybe I did, maybe I didn’t?”

Jungkook’s face turned into a scrunched up scowl. He takes his inner good thoughts about Hoseok back. If he thinks he is going to release photos of Jungkook sleeping, he’s got it coming to him.

“Hoseok I swear to god if you-“ 

Jungkook was cut off by Hoseok’s loud “shhhhhhh” and he thought he could never be so offended. 

He watched, open-mouthed, as Hoseok jumped out of his chair at the counter, and ran down the hall to the front window. He was frozen there, trying to comprehend what was happening, when he heard Hoseok yell from the front of the house. 

“You have to leave, _now_!”

Hoseok sprinted down the hallway back to where Jungkook was still standing, frozen in shock. He grabbed the boy’s arm and began to push him towards the sliding glass door leading to the deck.

Jungkook resisted him, and started to protest, asking what was going on, but all Hoseok could get out of his mouth before he heard a knock on the door was, “My manager is here, and he cant see you in the house no matter what!” He gave jungkook a final shove, trying to get him out of sight and onto the deck.

If hoseok’s manager, Jimin, saw him here and in the flesh, theres no telling what the jungkook-obsessed man was capable of doing.

That scares Hoseok more than he’d like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh here comes jimin


	4. Catching Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has 99 problems and Hoseok is one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter!  
> (if I'm taking too long to update plsss encourage me! it makes a difference ^^)

“What are you _doing_!?!”

Jungkook was struggling against Hoseok, who was _way_ too close to him right now. He didn’t know what Hoseok was trying to do, but Jungkook wasn’t fond of the closeness he was experiencing.

"Go hide out there! My boss is here and he can't see you!!"

Hoseok full on body checked Jungkook towards the sliding glass door leading to his deck. This was the only place he could think of putting the boy to effectively hide him from his boss, Jimin, who had showed up on his doorstep with no warning whatsoever.

He shoved Jungkook through the doorway, with maybe just a little too much force. Jungkook crumpled to the ground when he lost his balance because of Hoseok's push, and fell right on the floor of the deck. Unfortunately, Hoseok had no time to apologize for tackling him, which he would kind of regret later, but hearing the urgent knocks coming from his front door forced him to shove Jungkook, who was still on the ground, out of sight, and hurriedly shut the sliding glass door behind him.

Jungkook, in one word, was dazed. He had been wrestled with, shoved onto a deck, and pushed to the ground, all in a matter of 5 seconds. He sat in the corner of Hoseok's deck now, frozen, and away from the direct view of the glass door. Hoseok told him he had to hide because his boss was coming, which is weird because Jungkook couldn’t imagine how it would be a bad thing to be in the same house together. There must be some policy he is afraid of…but it’s the paparazzi’s job to get close, so why would it be a bad thing to be here in his house? That’s a good thing isn’t it?

Unless..

 _Unless_ its **too close**

There’s a policy against that isn’t there?

Does Hoseok think his boss would assume they were _too close_???

At this point, Jungkook’s brain went into full disbelief mode. How could Hoseok hide him when they definitely weren’t doing _that_? That is so uncalled for, there is no way, how could this boss guy think that??

With angry steam nearly pouring out of his ears, Jungkook scooted closer to the edge of the glass door to peek inside. There's no way he was letting Hoseok _hide_ him because of that.

\--

“Well, yeah, I told you I was taking a three-day break…we literally talked about it over the phone.”

Hoseok couldn’t believe this. Jimin was here, questioning him on why he hadn't submitted photos in a couple days, when he was more than sure he had informed his boss of his short break. Jimin never forgets anything, so this was absolutely the dumbest excuse he could use to visit Hoseok’s house.

Jimin gave a horribly hidden smirk, “Oh, did you? I don’t…remember that I guess”

This punk. He’s obviously lying. But why- _oh right_ , almost forgot about his horrible obsession with Jungkook.

The same Jungkook who is only a _glass door_ away, hiding on the deck.

Jimin kept talking about god knows what, but none of it registered in Hoseok’s brain. He was too busy thinking about how to get Jungkook out of there. That poor kid doesn’t know what is coming for him if Jimin sees him. Honestly, Hoseok wasn’t exactly sure what to expect if the worst did happen and Jungkook was spotted, but he had seen jimin flirt with someone before and if he had to witness that same flirting with jungkook, this might just be a good day for Hoseok to _die_.

“So is Jungkook around today?”

“You know what, I haven't seen him this morning. It’s kind of early too, I don’t even know if he’s awake yet”

“Ahh, that’s a shame, I kinda hoped I’d see him while I was _checking on you_ ”

How much was Jimin going to push that lie, jesus he can't lie for _shit_.

A movement behind Jimin caught Hoseok’s attention. He suddenly wondered if he should buy a lottery ticket because he is so lucky right now that Jimin’s back is facing the deck door. The movement that had caught his eye was Jungkook’s head, peeking into the kitchen through the glass door.

Hoseok locked eyes with him, and gave him a wild look, one that said ‘If you come in here, you will surely die.’ But, to his dismay, he was met by a very dangerous expression on Jungkook’s face. He looked angry, upset enough to do something very, very dumb. And he did, do something, very, very dumb.

After peeking in on the situation with Hoseok and his boss, Jungkook had apparently decided it was time for him to go inside. Hoseok watched with wide eyes as Jungkook stood up and started to pull open the sliding glass door.

He probably should’ve locked that.

Jimin turned his head to the noise of the door behind him, and his mouth, literally, dropped open. The man of his dreams, the most successful model in the whole country, Jeon _fricken_ Jungkook was standing right in front of him, and moving closer.

Jungkook walked through the door and back into the kitchen. He looked at Hoseok’s “boss”, who was definitely having some trouble trying to say something, but before he could ask if he was alright, Hoseok cut in.

“Jungkook! Oh my gosh you’re hi! You must have been looking for me and came up the stairs to my deck...haha!”

Hoseok had rushed over during his awkward lying and grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders. He was trying to steer him to the other end of the kitchen, away from Jimin’s suddenly grabby hands. Jungkook struggled against him, but was still easily moved to where Hoseok wanted him.

Jungkook protested, “there are no stairs th-“

Hoseok interrupted him again “Ok so now that you found me, you’re ready to go right? Yep I’m here, all good, in one piece, so that settles it, you can go home now!” he tried to push Jungkook out of the kitchen, but his hands were swatted away by Jimin, who had closed the distance between them without Hoseok even noticing.

“Hey, don’t touch him like that, he’s fragile!” Jimin shouted, and shoved Hoseok away from Jungkook. Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s arm, “are you ok? He didn’t hurt you right? I swear to god if he did..”

Jungkook, confused at what this situation was, assured him he was fine, and tried to move a bit away from the shorter man, but was stopped when an arm was pulled around his waist.

“I’m Jimin, it’s nice to meet you” He hugged himself closer to the model, “I’m Hoseok’s boss.”

Jungkook suddenly realized that maybe Hoseok hadn’t hidden him because he was trying to protect himself, but rather, trying to protect Jungkook. More specifically, protect him from the man that is currently trying to feel him up.

“Okkk that’s enough,” Jungkook said as sweetly as he could, “I’ve actually got to go now, but it was so nice to meet you!”

Jimin unlatched from Jungkook’s side, “Ah right, you’re a busy guy, please, let’s meet again soon!” he said, a little too enthusiastically. “I’ll see you out then, I should probably be leaving too!”

Hoseok internally sighed with relief that the situation wasn’t more severe, “It was good to see you both, I guess” he said with a plastered on smile as the two of them made their way down the hallway and towards the front door, all the while Jimin was (not so) subtly trying to get as much physical contact from Jungkook as possible.

That could have gone a _lot_ worse.

\--

It had been two weeks. Pictures were posted regularly, everything was going pretty normal.

But the thing is, it wasn’t normal.

Jungkook would like to say he didn’t think about Hoseok at all, but that would be a lie. He was confused at first, why would he be thinking good things about a man who, a couple months ago, would have been his sworn enemy. But now everything kind of changed, all because of those couple hours spent a little too close to the paparazzi.

Hoseok, that dumb photographer, took him in when he was drunk out of his mind. He let him sleep on his couch, and didn’t even take sleeping pictures of him (at least he assumed not, Hoseok hadn’t released any of them so he must not have taken any). Not only that, but he tried to protect him from Jimin, Hoseok’s crazy boss. He thought at first that Hoseok was trying to protect himself from getting in trouble by pushing Jungkook out onto the deck, but it turns out he was actually doing the opposite. Hoseok didn’t want him to get violated by that short, touchy-feely man. Even though he did end up getting felt up, more than he would have liked.

So here he was, stewing in his own room, drowning in his own thoughts.

This was bad on more than just one level. Not only had he become a slave to his emotional state, but he had also become a professional bed-dweller. In the past two weeks he had rolled around in his bed most of the day in a state of inner turmoil over his dumb next door neighbor. This had probably set off alarms on Hoseok’s end, because he saw Jungkook outside _a lot_ less than usual. But not only that; having so many emotions, and laying down for so long, had not been good to his skin. He usually had an impeccably clear face, but now, he could see a couple pimples beginning to rear their ugly heads upon his face. That was not good for business.

Nevertheless, he was starting to get over Hoseok’s actions from that night, in his own lazy way. Now he just needed a couple more days to clear his head, just to make sure he didn’t develop any feelings for his own personal paparazzi.

It was a different story for Hoseok, however. He _was_ thinking about Jungkook, but not in the way Jungkook was thinking about Hoseok.

He was sure that Jungkook was not happy with him. He hadn’t seen him out of his house at all except for when he went out on schedules. This was a huge difference from before, when he came out everyday, even just to grab his mail.

Jungkook must have been weirded out by the whole situation. First he wakes up on his neighbor's couch, dazed and confused, then he gets pushed out onto a deck to hide from a guy that wanted to feel him up. That’s a pretty traumatizing turn of events. So, Hoseok was a little worried. Was jungkook ever going to approach him again? He hated to admit it, but he liked the boy’s company, even if he had only seen him up close for a couple hours.

But with the way things are going, it didn’t look like he was going to see Jungkook much anymore.

Trying to get his mind off of his situation, he decided he’d treat himself tonight for dinner. It’d be a nice break from the constant instant gas-station foods, and the Taco Bell just out of town had some top-notch tacos.

Hoseok should really buy a lottery ticket now, because it was by pure luck that he went to that run-down Taco Bell, at the same time the raven-haired model was craving some mexican food.

\--

There is nothing better at curing one-sided love than some shitty mexican food.

Or that’s just how Jungkook justified this impromptu trip to Taco Bell, somewhere he would never be caught dead. Fortunately, it was later in the evening, so not many people were here to spot him anyway. Just in case, he covered his face the best he could, wearing a face mask as well as a hood over his head. He didn’t want to take any chances here.

One hour and three tacos later, almost everyone had left the fast-food place. Jungkook was sitting hunched over his table, one arm propping up his head while the other held his phone. He was so intently scrolling through his social media that he didn’t even look over when he heard the door ding as someone walked in.

But, when he heard that person order their food, he snapped out of his phone’s trance. He knew that voice, it was so familiar. He looked over his shoulder to the counter where the person was standing. _Anyone else_ would have been fine, but why did it have to be Hoseok standing at the counter of this nearly deserted taco bell? Jungkook felt his emotions start to well back up into his chest, instantly making him feel warm and overheated in this big sweatshirt.

Hoseok was just standing there now, waiting for his food to be ready, looking like something out of a fantasy. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt that hung on his shoulders nicely, and had glasses perched on top of his head, pushing his hair back off of his forehead. His pants on the other hand, were barely legal. His black jeans were so tight that Jungkook could clearly see the sharp outline of his phone in his front pocket. Before Jungkook started staring too much, he forced himself to look away. He stared down at his table now and pulled his hood as far over over his face as he could. The last thing Jungkook wanted was any interaction with Hoseok. He was already having some unwanted feelings for the elder boy and he didn’t really want them to progress any further. If they end up growing too much, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to stop them.

Hoseok sat down a couple tables away from him. Jungkook couldn’t breathe.

How did he become this bad? Hoseok did one good thing for him and here he is, head over heels for the guy. Jungkook was sure he was stronger than this.

He had only ever had one romantic interest before. There was a boy who went to his high school who he fell for after a long, long time of just being friends. It snuck up on him like a snake and it was too late when he finally realized the feelings he had for this boy. In the long run, fortunately, it didn’t hurt him very bad. Sure, he was messed up for a while, but he did get over it. Anyway, the point is, it took him a very long time before he realized he liked him. But with Hoseok, he had only known him for a couple months, and until two weeks ago, he had hated him. So, he was quite conflicted as to what these feeling really were. Could it be that he actually is attracted to Hoseok, or is it just some stress-induced hormones going crazy in his body?

Either way, he should probably get over Hoseok. How would it look if a famous person got together with the paparazzi?

Gathering up his courage, Jungkook decided to just pretend Hoseok wasn’t there. He stood up out of his seat, cup in hand, and walked across the Taco Bell to get a refill on his drink. As he was facing the soda stand, filling his drink, Hoseok’s attention was lifted from his food to his surroundings.

Something felt weird. Hoseok’s gut was trying to tell him something, but he didn’t exactly know what. Was this mexican food bad? No, that’s not it. Hoseok scanned the room.

There was an old man in the corner, reading a newspaper, nothing suspicious there. A couple sat at a high top table near him, they looked normal. A guy was filling up his drink at the soda fountain, normal.

Wait, _wow_. Mr. Thighs over at the soda fountain is definitely fit. Why would he be here at a Taco Bell with that obviously worked-out body? Is this the suspicion he felt?

Probably not, Hoseok decides. He was like that too, able to eat junk and still look nicely toned, although Hoseok couldn’t rival Mr. Thigh’s body. Those jeans he was wearing though, they look expensive. His shoes are definitely name brand too. And his hood is pulled way over his head…

This guy _is_ who his gut was trying to tell him about. There's no doubt that this guy is famous for something. Hoseok internally congratulates himself on being able to recognize those traits in a person.

This is the reason why Hoseok was so good at what he does. He reads people well, and he can sniff out a famous person like a dog sniffing out a bone. It was hard to conceal a famous vibe. And to try to hide from a senior in the paparazzi community, it was a waste of energy. Hoseok would sniff you out sooner rather than later. It's a talent really

So, this guy is famous. What is he going to do about it? He doesn’t have his camera, and he took the night off since he knew Jungkook wouldn’t be doing anything interesting.

The hooded guy walked past Hoseok on the way back to his seat.

Something felt off again. He wasn’t getting the whole picture here. This person hiding in their big black hoodie somehow felt very familiar. He’s photographed many different celebrities, so maybe he knows this person?

With Hoseok’s curiosity radar going off the charts, he watched the guy sit down at his table. He must have felt the staring though, because he turned his head slightly in Hoseok’s direction. Hoseok only saw a tiny sliver of his face before the guy jerked his gaze away. He was wearing a black face mask, so Hoseok wasn’t able to recognize the guy right away. But, judging by the way he quickly looked away when Hoseok was watching him, they definitely must know eachother. But did Hoseok know him or did he just know Hoseok?

_Shit he’s looking at me_

Jungkook internally screamed at himself for thinking he could stay here without Hoseok noticing him. He had nearly forgotten that Hoseok was paparazzi. His job was literally to find famous people, how did he think he could hide from that? He can't even hide from regular paparazzi very well, so how did he think it was going to turn out when he tries to hide from someone who has been watching him, and only him, for months?

This was a whole new level of dumb.

Hoseok couldn’t get over the feeling that he knew that guy from somewhere. He had even lost interest in his food over the intrigue of that person, who was still cowering in a booth a couple tables away from him.

So, it's decided. If Hoseok doesn't get up and find out who that is, he will probably never be able to eat this Taco Bell food that he spent too much money on, and he didn't plan on wasting it. Hoseok stood up and approached the booth where Mr. Thighs sat. 

Deciding to announce his presence when he arrived next to the star, he asked “Hey, do I know you?”

With that question, Jungkook visibly froze. How did Hoseok find him out so quickly? He is really something else when it comes to finding celebrities. But, now that he’s here asking him a question, how is he supposed to react?

His chest floods with so much warmth and excitement that he can feel himself starting to sweat. If he gets any more feelings for Hoseok, Jungkook is sure that he will explode. How did he become like this? _Hoseok only did one good thing to you, why are you getting so caught up in it?_ Jungkook was in the middle of an interrogation inside his head when he realized he still hadn’t answered Hoseok. 

Hoseok was still standing there, waiting for a reply. He had his head slightly cocked to the side now, trying to look under Mr. Thigh’s hood. 

“So, is that a no?”

Jungkook panicked. The only reasonable thing to do was to reveal himself. His other idea was to just push Hoseok aside and run, but Hoseok looks like the kind of guy to chase someone down, so that probably wouldn’t work.

Honestly, what was Jungkook going to do with himself. 

Keeping his hood and mask intact, Jungkook turned his head to look up at Hoseok.

Hoseok took in a quick breath as Mr. Thighs turned his head to stare straight up at him, wide-eyed and...sweaty? The jet-black hair covering his forehead was wet at the tips and sticking to his skin in a mess of tangled strands. But his eyes, he knew those eyes. They stared up at him with an innocent yet smoldering gaze, a trademark belonging to no other than Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook is _Mr. Thighs_??

Hoseok’s eyes widened at his realization, “Jungkook?”

Mr. Thighs, or Jungkook, looked away when Hoseok correctly predicted his identity. 

Hoseok lowered himself into the seat across from him, bumping Jungkook’s legs as he slid across the cushioned booth to adjust himself. Hoseok smiled suddenly at the situation, he had finally found Jungkook after a couple weeks of barely seeing him. He didn't want to admit it, but Hoseok had definitely missed seeing Jungkook everyday. In his happiness, he almost forgot about Jungkook’s avoiding him. His smile was replaced by a serious face. That's right, Jungkook had been avoiding him all this time because he was upset about the stuff that went down at his house. 

“Hey, you know I’m sorry about what happened at my house.” Hoseok admitted quietly, searching to meet Jungkook’s eyes. He must really be upset at him if he can't even meet his gaze.

Jungkook was confused. Yeah, he had been pushed out on a deck without any warning, and then groped by Hoseok’s weird boss, but he had Jungkook’s best interest in mind, so the rest was just collateral damage. Did Hoseok really feel bad about that? Jungkook’s heart started to beat a little faster. 

Shit. Hoseok might just kill him with this thoughtfulness.

Jungkook adjusted his face mask, consciously trying to cover the zits on his face as best as he could. “Um, its ok.” he said shortly, he was too worked up right now to get out any more words.

Hoseok lowered his head and leaned in closer to Jungkook, peeking under his hood at his eyes. “Hey are you feeling ok? You're really sweaty..”

Startled by Hoseok getting closer, Jungkook leaned away and hit his back against the back of the booth. He reached a hand to his forehead and swiped at the sweat that was accumulating on his face. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Jungkook was getting way too worked up over just a guy. This was so not like him, he had _never_ been like this before. Maybe his food was just bad and he’s starting to feel it now? Whatever it was, he needed to get out of there.

“I think I’m going home,” Jungkook said quickly, “you should finish your food over there” he gestured at the table Hoseok had been sitting at previously, his full tray of food still sitting there. Jungkook rose to his feet and said a quick goodbye to Hoseok before making a hasty exit. 

Hoseok watched him get up and leave. He was...puzzled. Jungkook had left so quickly, but he didn’t seem to be even remotely mad at Hoseok. He could have been nervous because of something, or maybe he didn't feel well. Either way, Hoseok felt like he needed to do some investigation. Jungkook might be in trouble because of something if he was that nervous, and if he’s sick enough to sweat out of a sweatshirt, Hoseok should probably do something. But, it can all wait until tomorrow. For now, his main priority was his Taco Bell food that was probably cold, but still (hopefully) edible.

When Jungkook arrived home, he went straight to his bedroom where he had cooped himself up for the last two weeks. He flung himself onto his bed and went limp. What was he going to do with himself? These crazy emotions just can't continue.

Lifting his face out of his pillow dramatically, Jungkook vowed this to himself 

_Starting tomorrow, Operation No-seok will be put into action_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone who leaves comments makes me cry with joy holy cow i love you
> 
> the last chapter was pretty short..is this one long enough for ya?? ;)
> 
> also idk how the heck that note under this one asking "should i continue?" keeps showing up, i dont know how to get rid of it because i am definitely continuing this!!


	5. They call me laser tag hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is great at laser tag but his rival is better, and quite a tease too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG 
> 
> its a very long chapter ok AND its pretty exiting i promise you
> 
> I wanted to try to release this chapter close to the time I am going to be leaving, I'm going to china for the next month so sadly, the next chapter won't be up until after that unless i get some mad inspiration while I'm there!

Jungkook knew that he needed to get over Hoseok. He was paparrazzi, he was forbidden. Honestly, Jungkook wasn’t supposed to date _anyone_  because of his contract with his modeling company. If he tried to date Hoseok though, it would be double taboo. Not only would Jungkook be violating his contract, he would also be violating Hoseok’s company’s policies. He was sure there must be some rule against papparazzi dating the celebrities they are assigned to photograph.

 

If he was going to put Operation No-seok into action, he had to do something other than eat overly sugary cereal for dinner like he happened to be doing right now.

 

He had to get his mind off the dreamy boy next door.

 

After Jungkook finished his breakast-themed dinner, he decided it was now or never. Since it was already after dark on a weekday night, nobody would be out to recognize him.

 

Even so, he did make sure to change out of his hideous mickey mouse pajamas and into something more presentable. The last thing he needed was someone recognizing him while he was out on the town, clad in some kid-themed lounge clothing. There wasn’t much to do in the town nearest his house, however. It consisted of a small outlet mall, a sucky bowling alley, and that damn run-down taco bell. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of odd that such an extravagant gated community was built so close to a town of not even 200 people. Because of this odd placement, he would have to pick a place a bit farther away to go have some fun.

 

When Jungkook was in highschool, he and a few of his upperclassmen used to play laser tag at a place called Neon Signs. It’s a warehouse turned laser tag place that his friend’s dad started when the storage business started to go downhill. When business was at a standstill, he converted the space into a laser tag heaven.

 

Jungkook’s favorite thing about this specific laser tag location was the absolutely beautifully colored lighting. There were bright scattered neon lights all over, casting a warm purple and blue glow into the darkness.

 

This particular laser tag place might have seemed a bit boring on the outside, it IS just a normal warehouse on its exterior after all. But unbeknownst to many, Neon Signs is one of the most technologically advanced laser attractions in the area.

 

You are required to wear helmets when you play any game of laser tag, and usually that would be a drag, but here, they have radio transmitters built into the mouthpiece of your helmet. This allows you to communicate with your fellow team members in order to form strategies, or let others know your location. It is also easier to communicate with their voice transmitters, because it is hard to hear when in the midst of a game.

 

So, for the nostalgia of his highschool years, that’s where he would go tonight.

 

It was a little less than an hour drive, and the owner of the warehouse knew him well, so upon his arriving he was quickly ushered toward the playing area. A party of five guys had gone into the equipment room to put on gear just a few minutes before Jungkook arrived. After hurriedly running down the hallway, he was greeted with 3 fully suited up guys waiting just inside the door of equipment room.

 

The three seemed to be (rightfully) confused as to why he was there, so he quickly asked, “Hey do you guys have room for one more player?”

 

He heard general sounds of agreement between the three guys, and took that as a yes. They were a party of five, so it would benefit both of them to play together anyway. Jungkook needed a group to play with, and they needed an extra player to make the teams even.

 

Jungkook had already put on his helmet, and was fiddling with the straps on the side of his vest when two other boys, fully dressed in gear, entered the equipment room. He assumed these were the two other players tagging along with the three he had already spoken with.

 

Jungkook had almost forgotten the other thing that was favorable at this location of laser tag. Their helmets covered your full head. Generally, bike helmets are used in laser tag, but here, they use full coverage helmets with tinted glass face visors, shielding your face entirely. So, if you make any dumb faces while playing, or if you just don’t want people to see you, this was the perfect helmet.

 

This helmet comes in handy especially in Jungkook’s case. It’s hard for him to get out of the house because of his large fanbase. But, since the helmets protect identity, people don’t know who exactly they are playing with. It just makes Jungkook more comfortable knowing that people won’t go hard, or easy, on him just because he is a model, or because of his looks in general. Cause he ain’t gonna lie, he knows he looks good, and it can be a blessing and a curse.

 

There was a red team and a blue team, dividing the party of five into two lopsided groups. By default, Jungkook joined blue to even the numbers. He assessed his fellow blue team members to be…low on the athleticism scale. One guy was extremely skinny, and didn’t have much muscle tone at all. Jungkook figured that he wouldn’t be able to team up much with him because when in the game he tends to run, both chasing and fleeing, and this guy looked like he wouldn’t be able to keep up. His other team member was barely breaking 5 and a half feet in the height department. In general it was definitely not a bad thing, except in the game of laser tag. Sure, he could sneak around easier than the tall guys, but he would be handicapped when it came to navigating the various barriers and walls inside the arena that the taller people are able to see over.

 

Slightly disappointed, he turned his judging eyes onto the red team, his enemies on this laser tag battlefield. Two of the red team members could have been twins. Their body types were exactly the same, and their muscle tone rivaled that of a personal trainer. Honestly, they reminded him of the insanely ripped guys that have infomercials on TV. The kind of guys who say they can give you muscles with just this _one product_ , when in reality, they got their bodies shaped entirely by the hand of steroids.

 

Obviously, Jungkook’s team was at a huge disadvantage here.

The third member though; Jungkook could tell this guy was going to be the ace in the red team’s pocket. He looked fast. And not only that, he seemed like he could definitely put up a fight. The muscle guys were intimidating, and if it ever got physical Jungkook would surely lose against them. But, the only downside to muscle is that it’s heavy. Because of the extra weight, muscly guys like the two from the red team were going to be slower than someone more lean. This third member of the red team was the embodiment of the perfect laser tag player. He was lean, not too muscly, but you could tell that he was definitely strong. He had a toned body all around. Jungkook also was intrigued by the pants the guy was wearing. They were fitted athletic pants, the kind you wear for soccer that are tighter in the thigh area and looser around the ankles. Jungkook suddenly thought to himself that he should definitely buy a pair of those. This guy’s beautifully lean legs looked absolutely sinful, and just think how well Jungkook’s would look in them.

 

This guy that he had been drooling over in his head had a t-shirt on with the number thirty three printed on his left front shoulder. He made a mental note to just reference this guy as 33 to avoid confusion, rather than referring to him by _this guy_  or _that guy_.

There were three rounds in one game of laser tag, and Jungkook planned on winning all three of them. His team may not be the best, but if he makes 33 his target, he may be able to buy his teammates some leeway over the way-too-powerful red team. The two physically lesser players on the blue team fully agreed to jungkook’s plan when he presented it to them. He wasn’t sure whether they were relieved to get 33 off their backs, or if they wanted Jungkook out of their hair. When it came to games like this, Jungkook tended to be a bit over-bearing.

 

Either way, it was settled. Jungkook would handle the insanely attractive, but also presumably very dangerous opponent he now called 33.

 

 

~~

 

 

It was a long time before Jungkook finally caught wind of his target, with only a short amount of time left in the first round to take him out.

 

Jungkook was stalking around a less lit corner of the warehouse, searching for his target. The sound of movement behind him forced him to turn around, laser gun raised and ready to aim, frantically searching the darkness for the source of the noise. There was nothing. His heart started to beat a little faster. Jungkook took a steadying breath, and lowered his gun. He inched along the side of a wall with his back pressed flush against it, readying himself to run at the slightest noise. He didn’t want to get caught in this corner because there would be absolutely nowhere to escape, he would be trapped with the approaching enemy being his gatekeeper.

 

He heard another noise. This time, it was closer. He was on his toes, a split second away from running, when he saw a figure in the dark. Jungkook held his breath, silently praying that it wasn’t one of the muscle pigs from the red team.

 

Luckily, it wasn’t.

 

Unluckily, it was the one person he was supposed to be attacking. And now here he was with the tables turned, attacking Jungkook instead of the ther way around.

 

The person came into the light. Jungkook could tell it was him just by taking one look at his legs. He’d remember those pants anywhere.

 

33 was approaching him now, bringing himself out of the darkness one step at a time. But Jungkook was not about to let him get any closer. He took off in a sprint to his right, putting all his focus into speed. Jungkook’s feet hit the ground hard with every pump of his legs, carrying him farther away from being trapped in the corner. Unfortunately, his legs alone couldn’t get him away from 33. The red team’s ace was right on his tail, pushing hard to keep up with Jungkook.

 

While still trying to speed away from his enemy, Jungkook devised a plan. The first round would be over in less than a minute, so all he needed to do was outrun him until then. But what Jungkook was not expecting was how fast 33 was. Jungkook is known to be a fast runner, he holds medals from highschool track teams, and has won countless running bets between him and his friends. Never has he met someone who can match his speed, until now. 33 was closing in on him, and fast.

 

Jungkook felt 33’s proximity and looked behind him to find the boy not even one foot away, reaching out his arm in an attempt to grab him. Jungkook tried to push harder and speed up, but he had hit his max speed, and having to dodge the walls in front of him wasn’t helping.

 

He felt 33 grab a fist full of his shirt and yank backwards.

 

Jungkook was thrown off balance, but was able to keep running and thought he had avoided falling. Unfortunately, Jungkook was quickly realizing that he had been thrown off balance just enough to send him into the ground. He started tipping over to his left side while still trying to run, and saw the ground coming up closer and closer. Trying to protect his face from damage, (if he got so much as a scratch his manager would ground him to his house for a week) he attempted to tuck his body in a ball and roll into the fall. He hugged his gun close to his chest, and to Jungkook’s surprise, the roll technique actually _worked_.

 

Until he rolled straight into a wall.

 

Mid-way through the roll he came in contact with a wall. The hard surface stopped his rolling momentum and caused his shoulder to take the full force of the crash. All the air in his lungs got pushed out as the rest of his body caught up with him and crushed him harder into the wall. He was crunched up, flat against the wall for a split second, then collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

 

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and he started to regain feeling in his body. 33 was standing above him, trying to roll him over onto his back by tugging on his shoulder. However, Jungkook was limp, still dazed from the crash into the wall.

 

33 seemed to give up solely tugging on Jungkook’s shoulder to turn him, and moved his hands down to his waist. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook and lifted him, rotating his torso so that when he laid him back down, Jungkook would be on his back.

 

33 was stronger than Jungkook thought. He hadn’t lifted Jungkook with effortless ease, but he had still gotten it done.

 

Jungkook was now laying on his back, and all his senses came back. He kicked his folded legs out straight and lifted his upper body off the ground. 33 had hopped off Jungkook, and was now standing off to the side, watching Jungkook get up.

 

Sitting upright now, he noticed 33 standing off to the side. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before 33 held out his hand and made a thumbs up, a gesture asking Jungkook is he was alright. Jungkook answered with the same hand sign, letting 33 know that he was fine, and started to stand up.

 

After regaining his balance and standing on his feet, he heard a shot from a laser gun.

 

He looked down when he saw the color change of his vest. It was now a deep red and flashing, signaling that he had been shot. He was now out of this round. Jungkook looked up towards 33, who he found was standing closer than before, gun pointed at him and just inches away from Jungkook’s chest.

 

33’s hand reached up and patted the side of Jungkook’s helmet as if to say, “sorry buddy, had to do it”.

 

Jungkook’s mouth openened in shock.

 

The bell signaling the end of the first round echoed throughout the building, and with that, 33 gave jungkook a final pat on the shoulder and took off towards the red base.

 

Jungkook was frozen there for a few seconds. 33 was the reason that jungkook had fallen, and yet he still shot him? This guy takes games seriously if he feels the need to shoot people when they are down. Jungkook must have dropped the ball after he ran into that wall, he figured he was safe since he was still recovering from the incident that 33 caused, but he apparently thought wrong.

 

Jungkook was known to get a bit worked up in games, and he knew that he was going to have to go all out in the next round if he wanted to level his head, as well as the game. He was sure his other teammates weren’t doing anything productive, so he was the only one carrying the blue team’s win now.

 

After returning back to the blue base in a fuming haze, the bell rung and marked the start of the second round.

 

Saying Jungkook was pumped would be an understatement. This time, he sprinted all over the warehouse, looking for 33. He ran into the red team muscles twice, and nearly tripped over his short team member at one point, but didn’t catch anything pointing him toward 33.

 

This happened last round too. He hadn’t been able to find him until the last few minutes. And even then, he had found Jungkook, not the other way around.

 

He wondered what kind of ninja shit this guy was up to.

 

With that thought, his target appeared. For a fleeting moment, he insulted 33 in his head just to see if he could get a reaction, to find out if this guy could read minds. Nothing happened, so Jungkook assumed he couldn’t.

 

33 was crouching down, just behind the edge of a wall, and with Jungkook’s luck, 33’s back was facing him. Jungkook lightened his steps and started to creep towards him, needing a better vantage point if he wanted to get a good shot.

 

He only got a few steps closer before 33’s head snapped around to face where Jungkook was. Getting spooked by the quick movement, Jungkook jumped backwards and fled the area, circling around and placing himself in a dark corner, waiting, and listening for 33 to come near him.

 

33 had seen Jungkook, so he knew that 33 must be after him now. That’s why Jungkook wedged himself into this dark crevice made by the convergence of one large, tall wall, and a ledge that was just about chest height. It was the perfect hiding spot. If 33 were to walk past while searching for him, he wouldn’t be able to spot Jungkook because it was so dark. And there was no way Jungkook could miss him walking past, it was heavily lit in the hallway just in front of him, where 33 was likely to pass through. So here he waited, ready to shoot the split second he saw him.

 

That is _if_  he saw him.

 

Jungkook hadn’t heard anything, 33 hadn't walked past him, and yet he felt that something was off. He needed to learn to trust his gut more often, because right after he had that bad gut feeling, he felt two strong hands push him down. He had been crouched in a ball, still on his feet. An easy position to get up from. The only fault to that position was that his balance would be a bit unstable. The person that pushed him must have known that, because they placed one hand on the back of his shoulder and one on his head, and pushed him forward. This threw him off balance and forward onto his hands and knees. His gun flew out of his hands when he caught himself from falling and landed a few feet in front of him.

 

Jungkook quickly swiveled his head behind him to look who had attacked him.

 

Honestly, there shouldn’t have even been a question in his mind as to who it was.

 

33 was standing on the ledge that Jungkook had been hiding behind, looking down on him. Jungkook swore he could feel the smirk that started to form under 33’s helmet. But he didn’t stand up there for long. Before Jungkook could think of what to do, 33 leaped down off the ledge, over Jungkook, and landed right next to the gun Jungkook had thrown just seconds earlier, which he had totally forgotten that he lost.

 

Jungkook lunged forward in an attempt to grab his gun before 33 did, but it was merely a waste of energy with how quick the other was. He had scooped the gun up and skittered away by the time Jungkook even got to his feet.

 

Overly frustrated, Jungkook took a few steps forward towards him, eyeing his gun that 33 was now holding in his hand. 33 was now wielding two weapons, one in each hand, and by his body language, he looked to be pretty smug about it.

 

Jungkook just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He ran towards 33 at full speed, who couldn’t even attempt to dodge when Jungkook ran straight at him. Jungkook lowered himself and tackled 33, wrapping his arms around his waist while they both plummetted to the ground. 33 had tossed both guns out of reach when Jungkook crashed into him, probably in an attempt to get them away from his attacker.

 

Jungkook, though he was the one instigating the violence, was only in control for a split second. As soon as Jungkook had fallen on top of 33’s lower body, he was flipped over onto his back. 33 had grabbed Jungkook by the mid-upper body and rolled on top of him. He was now sitting on top of Jungkook’s stomach, and wildly scrambling to find a way to hold Jungkook down.

 

Jungkook, realizing that 33 was trying to pin him down, started to squirm around in an attempt to get away from his grip. Though it must not have been enough because 33 had effectively secured jungkook’s upper body. He had put his hands on both of Jungkook’s upper arms and leaned his weight there, rendering Jungkook’s upper body immoveable.

 

33 shimmied his weight down Jungkook’s torso, moving from Jungkook’s stomach area down. When 33 reached Jungkook’s hips, he stopped, and decided to straddle him there.

 

He pushed his weight down onto Jungkook’s hips as he sat down and straddled him, hard.

 

Jungkook took in a sharp breath.

 

Ok let’s pause. If Jungkook is going to respond to what has just happened, he needs to quickly think it over in his head. This guy, better known as 33, has just straddled Jungkook in a very _provocative_  area. There is only two explinations for this. Either he is looking at it from a strategic perspective, figuring that the best way to pin Jungkook down is to sit on his hips, or he is totally digging Jungkook and is trying to let him know what’s up. Now Jungkook, would really like the latter. Right now he is so stressed out by Hoseok that another boy in his life might just reset his life balance, and ebb his attraction to Hoseok, even if just by a little. But before he can think of a logical plan of action, his body decides to take matters into its own hands.

 

With the extra pressure, Jungkook’s hips buck upwards solely by reflex and grind into 33, who is still trying to secure his position on top of him.

 

_shit_. That was _not_  supposed to happen.

 

Jungkook let out another sharp breath as 33 responded with his own movement on top of him. He felt 33’s legs, that were before straddling him like a vice clamp, loosen their grip, and though he was really enjoying this, Jungkook overrided his body’s wants and took the opportunity to break free from the death grip 33’s thighs had him in.

 

Because 33’s grip loosened, Jungkook was able to push him off by throwing his hips up in one quick movement. In shock, 33 had let go of Jungkook’s arms, allowing him to take 33 by the shoulders and push HIM down into the ground this time.

 

Jungkook pinned down 33 the same way _he_  had been just seconds ago. He held 33’s arms down on the ground and straddled his waist with his legs, sitting his weight near the other’s hips.

 

Even though he had control now, there was nothing he could do without his gun.

 

33 didn’t seem to be resisting much, maybe he let his guard down now that Jungkook had gotten him a little exited. Jungkook used this relaxed state 33 was in to grab his gun. He climbed over 33’s upper body and stretched his arm out to grab his gun that was sitting just a few feet away. With his gun in tow, he wrapped his legs around 33’s waist, harder now. He didn’t have much time before the end of the second round.

 

Jungkook aimed his gun and pushed it down against 33’s chest, directly where the target on his vest was. He reached his free hand out and gave 33 a few pats on the side of his helmet to return the favor from earlier.

 

Jungkook held the trigger down, unloading 16 shots, all of his remaining ammo, straight into 33’s chest. Just as his vest turned red, the bell signaling the end of the second round chimed in their ears.

 

33 was laying there, still somewhat limp. Jungkook had a triumphant smile plastered on his face, not that anyone could see it, but he figured that 33 knew his face would have at least a similar expression.

 

Jungkook felt great that he had won this round between the two of them, and was about to get up when he felt 33’s hands reach up and grab onto his upper thighs, holding him down onto 33’s waist.

 

The two weren’t tuned on the same radio channel, so 33 had to yell inside his helmet to make sure Jungkook could hear him inside of his.

 

Jungkook heard 33 shout in a voice muffled by his helmet, “Hey, lets meet up next round –at the red base?”

 

Jungkook thought about this. His team was basically doomed, so there was no chance of winning the overall game, but he still had a chance to win the mini game he and 33 had going on. Whoever shoots the other in the next round was going to win since both he and 33 had won one round between themselves already. Moreover, meeting 33 somewhere sounded like the perfect way to find him. Up until now, jungkook hadn’t been able to locate him very well, so knowing that 33 would be waiting in a specific area was really beneficial. Plus, jungkook was intrigued by him. He was a bit of a tease in a way that made things a lot of fun for Jungkook, so having some more of that wouldn’t be a bad thing.

 

Jungkook nodded in agreement to 33’s plans to meet up, and with that, he released his hands from their hold on Jungkook’s thighs, allowing him to get up from the strangely comfortable straddling position he had over 33.

 

Jungkook made it back to the blue base in time for the start of the 3rd round bell to chime.

 

This game of laser tag has become something that Jungkook couldn’t have imagined going into it. He has found someone who actually rivals his laser tag abilities, someone that likes to play around and have fun, AND someone who might quite possibly like him that _isn't_  Hoseok. He’d say this was a pretty productive night.

 

This whole idea of going out was a great idea on Jungkook’s part. Not only is he having fun, but this is taking his mid off Hoseok.

 

_Wait. By thinking that this_   _is taking his mind off hoseok, does that count as thinking about him?_

 

_Shit_. Well anyway, he was almost to the red base so if this guy didn’t _actually_  take his mind of hoseok, he didn’t know if anything would.

 

Jungkook, gun in hand, approached the red base with caution. It was odd to meet near the enemy base when he first thought about it, but after consideration, it made a lot of sense. You would think that it would be dangerous to go to an enemy base in the middle of a game, but all the team members leave the base to go fight, so really, who is left there to resist an incoming enemy? Just one person. The lookout, protecting the base while the rest of his team is absent. And if 33 told him to meet at his own base, that must mean for the third round, he is stationed as the lookout.

 

As Jungkook approached, he didn’t see anyone stationed around the base. He was out in the open now, standing, waiting from some sign from 33. He wasn’t expecting him to come out right as he approached. 33 has been pulling some ninja techniques throughout this whole game so why would he stop now?

 

A pair of hands grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders from the back, scaring him half to death and making him jump. 33 should really stop playing tricks on him because Jungkook was getting a little freaked out at how good he was at scaring him.

 

The two were awkward at first, Jungkook giving him a few playful pushes, and 33 eating the attention up like candy. It had just occurred to Jungkook how comfortable he felt around 33. They had hunted each other, shot at each other, even wrestled, and it had formed into some kind of bond in this game. Maybe, Jungkook thought, it was because he had a helmet on that he felt so free. 33 didn’t know what he looked like under this helmet, just the same way that Jungkook had no idea what 33 looked like. In a way that was exiting, having chemistry with someone that you don’t even know who they are, but it was a little scary too. What would happen when they take their helmets off and see each other, will they still like each other? Be as comfortable as they are now? Could 33 recognize Jungkook from the countless ads he is in and want nothing to with him? It scared him.

 

They had tuned in to the same radio channel now so they were able to talk. It was tiring to try to yell through your helmet. This talking, too, was awkward at first. They sat in silence for a moment, not knowing whether who should talk first, until 33 gave in and blasted jungkook’s ears with the sound of his voice.

 

It was a deep voice, or so Jungkook thought. The radio often distorted voices, and his sounded a bit static infused through the helmet’s transmitting system. Jungkook wouldn’t really find out what his voice was like until they take their helmets off at the end of the game.

 

“So are you just really good at laser tag or are you a secret agent or some shit?”

 

The two boys were leaning against the wall facing each other, talking casually now that they had warmed up to hearing each others voices.

 

33 chuckled, he had such a contagious laughter, “No I’m just _that_  good”

 

Jungkook laughed in return, 33’s virus-like laughter getting to him, “C’mon that’s bull, you’ve got to be cheating, right?”

 

33 shifted his weight off from the wall and stood up straight. He lifted his hands towards the side of his helmet and seemed to squeeze his hand into the helmet’s ear-cavity to pull something out. When he was done digging in there, 33 held out his hands to Jungkook. There was a small device in his palm, complete with tiny tubes and what looked like a minuscule speaker.

 

“A hearing aide,” 33 started to explain, his static-filled voice flooding jungkook’s ears, “I wear them for the game and just turn the volume way up. I swear I would be able to hear a pin drop like 30 feet away.”

 

He closed his hand around the device and continued, “It hurts if someone yells, but other than that I can hear literally everything, even your heartbeat”

 

Jungkook’s heart immediately took a jump in speed. If he could hear his heartbeat, was he analyzing him this whole time? He was sure that his heart did some weird skips whenever 33 shifted his weight. Jungkook just couldn’t resist getting pangs in his chest every time he saw movement of the boy’s lean legs.

 

“Actually your heart is beating really fast right now,” 33 remarked with a curious tone, and Jungkook just knew he was about to do something.

 

He reached his hand out and placed it, palm flat, on Jungkook’s chest.

 

Jungkook’s breathing instantly slowed down, his body extremely conscious of the warm spot on the left side of his chest.

 

33 didn’t seem to return the same amount of excitement Jungkook had, however. He was standing so still, like he had been made into a stone statue. Jungkook’s heart fluttered back down to a normal rate, excitement leaving his body quickly. Just then, 33’s head snapped to the side to look behind him. He had obviously heard something, he still had one of the hearing aides in.

 

Jungkook heard him whisper over their radio, “that wasn’t your heartbeat,” he paused, “they were footsteps.”

 

Before Jungkook could react to the threat 33 had warned him of, he was being tugged forward. 33 had grabbed a fistful of Jungkook’s shirt where his hand had been just a moment before, and pulled jungkook towards him. 33 dragged Jungkook back into a corner to hide, wedging himself back into the small space and pulling Jungkook in right behind him. 33’s back was faced towards the corner, his front facing out so he was able to look out. He dragged Jungkook in, front facing the corner, but quickly turned him around so he too was facing out, able to see what was going on outside their hiding spot.

 

33’s arm was wrapped securely around jungkook’s waist, holding him steady, back pressed to 33’s front. His other arm was now down by Jungkook’s side, hand wrapped around the front of Jungkook’s thigh. 33 seemed like he knew exactly where he wanted his hands to go. Jungkook on the other hand, was awkwardly palming the wall to his side, and his other arm was left dangling with no place to be.

 

Jungkook had thought before that he had been in control of 33, but now it seems that the tables had turned. The whole reason he had agreed to come meet 33 over here was because he thought maybe he could have someone to play around with in the palm of his hand. But now who was toying with who?

 

33’s hand that was placed firmly on Jungkook’s thigh started to loosen its grip and move upwards, keeping contact with Jungkook’s body as it slid upward. Jungkook was beginning to get shivers as 33’s hand moved up Jungkook’s thigh, then up his side, to meet 33’s other arm resting on Jungkook’s waist.

 

Both boys froze as someone walked in front of the corner they were hiding in. It was one of the muscle guys, one of 33’s teammates.

 

Jungkook could hear short, soft breaths in his ear.

 

That’s right, he and 33 were still connected on the same radio channel.

 

Both of 33’s arms were now wrapped casually around jungkook’s waist, linked together by his two clasped hands resting just under Jungkook’s belly button.

 

The two of them stood there for a while in silence, just listening to eachother’s breaths through their radio. Hoseok was the one to break the silence.

 

“I think they’re gone.”

“..Are they?”

“Yeah.”

 

Jungkook un-stuck himself from the squished space of the corner, 33 following right after him. The last round was just about to end, and Jungkook had just realized neither one of them had shot the other yet.

 

Before Jungkook could think of a way to win, 33 stuck his hand out toward’s Jungkook,

 

“Truce?”

 

Jungkook was tempted to swat his hand away and prompt another wrestling match, but he shot that idea down and placed his hand into 33’s.

 

“Truce.”

 

This game of laser tag was by far the most intense that jungkook has EVER played. Even when he was a hormonal, pubescent teenager, things had never gotten this hot and heavy. Jungkook even felt a little guilty for it. He wondered how old 33 was anyway, praying that they were at least around the same age so it wouldn’t be weird to ask to see him again. If their age difference was pretty big, Jungkook didn’t know how to live knowing that for the entire third round he wanted nothing more than to rip that boy’s helmet off and start kissing him right then and there.

 

But enough about Jungkook’s fantasies. He needed to get back to what was happenning.

 

After shaking on a truce, which was normally not in Jungkook’s competitive nature to do, the two started heading back to the equipment room. They met up with the rest of their team members one by one on the way out. The muscle guys wanted to know where 33 had been the whole time, not answering their radio calls. Jungkook’s lame team members just asked him if he tried any strategies to win, because they obviously weren’t able to do much against the muscle pigs on the red team.

 

They entered the equipment room in a chattery group, each player going to their respective sides of the room to take off gear.

 

Jungkook and 33 were the only nervous ones in the room. Both keeping their eyed fixed to the wall, trying not to get a peek at one another.

 

Jungkook’s heart was racing. The only thing on his mind was who 33 was. Was he cute? Old? Young? Did he have black hair? Was it dyed? Were his eyes brown? Blue? Did he like cornflakes? Would he mind that Jungkook was a celebrity? There were so many questions like this swimming in his head.

 

And this time, he had ACTUALLY forgotten about Hoseok. Somehow, that crazy papparrazi hottie had completely left Jungkook’s thoughts. And now unbeknownst to Hoseok, he had gained a love rival for Jungkook. Not that Jungkook thought Hoseok was THAT interested in him anyway.

 

To shut off the swimming questions in his brain, Jungkook turned around without hesitation. He looked across the room.

 

33 was standing with his back to him. His hands were combing through his hair, fluffing it up and then smoothing it down, a few times in a row. His hair was black, but had a few hints of. Jungkook wondered whether it was considered really dark brown, or kind of light black.

 

A silly question when he was about to see his hypothetical, possible, maybe, future love interest.

 

Without warning, 33 turned around to face jungkook.

 

If he could describe 33 in one word, beautiful.

 

There was only one big, big problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jungkook?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hoseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayye how about that cliffhanger though
> 
> have fun holding onto that for a month omf

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, should it be continued?  
> Please let me know!


End file.
